dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Yamamoto Koji
Perfil thumb|250px|Yamamoto Koji *'Nombre:' 山本耕史 (やまもと こうじ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Yamamoto Koji *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 179 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpio *'Familia:' Esposa/actriz Horikita Maki y dos hijos Dramas *Zetsumeshi Road (TV Tokyo, 2020) *Koi wa Tsuzuku yo Doko made mo] (TBS, 2020) *Kizoku Tanjo－PRINCE OF LEGEND－ (NTV, 2019) *Kinou Nani Tabeta? (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Scandal Senmon Bengoshi QUEEN (Fuji TV, 2019) *Dakaretai 12-nin no Onnatachi (Osak Channel, 2019) *Strawberry Night Saga (Fuji TV, 2019) ep.7-9 *Innocence: Enzai Bengoshi (NTV, 2019) ep.3 *Naruto Hichou (NHK, 2018) *Pandora IV AI War (WOWOW, 2018) *Headhunter (TV Tokyo, 2018) ep.8 *Kohaku no Yume (TV Tokyo, 2018) *Totto-chan! (TV Asahi, 2017) *Ueki Hitoshi to Nobosemon (NHK, 2017) *Thrill! (NHK, 2017) *OUR HOUSE (Fuji TV, 2016) *Kagero Ezu (Fuji TV, 2016) *Asa ga Kita (NHK, 2015) ep.15,17 *Kyohansha (TV Tokyo, 2015) *Napoleon no Mura (TBS, 2015) *Subete ga F ni Naru (Fuji TV, 2014) ep.7-8 *Yoru no Sensei (TBS, 2014) *Pin to Kona (TBS, 2013) *Gekiryuu ~ Watashi wo Oboete Imasuka? (NHK, 2013) *Doctor X ~ Gekai Daimon Michiko (TV Asahi, 2012) ep.7-8 *Naniwa Shonen Tanteidan (TBS, 2012) *Taira no Kiyomori (NHK, 2012) *Kuroneko Lucy (KBS, 2012) *Unfair the Special ~Double Meaning Niju Teigi~ (Fuji TV, 2011) *Pandora 3 (WOWOW, 2011) *Shikei Kijun (WOWOW, 2011) *BOSS 2 (Fuji TV, 2011) ep.3 *Mother (NTV, 2010) *Pandora 2 Kiga Retto (WOWOW, 2010) *Wagaya no Rekishi (Fuji TV, 2010) *JIN (TBS, 2009) *Haken no Oscar (NHK, 2009) ep.2 *Ikemen Shin Sobaya Tantei (NTV, 2009) ep.4 *Keiji Ichidai (TV Asahi, 2009) *Kagero no Tsuji 3 (NHK, 2009) *Atashinchi no Danshi (Fuji TV, 2009) *RESCUE (TBS, 2009) *Kagero no Tsuji 2 (NHK, 2008) *The Quiz Show (NTV, 2008) ep.1 *Pandora (WOWOW, 2008) *Bizan (Fuji TV, 2008) *Sasaki Fusai no Jingi Naki Tatakai (TBS, 2008) *Sugata Sanshiro (TV Tokyo, 2007) *Kagero no Tsuji (NHK, 2007) *Karei naru Ichizoku (TBS, 2007) *Koi no Kara Sawagi Drama Special ''Love Stories III (NTV, 2006) *Koi no Karasawagi (恋のから騒ぎ) (NTV, 2006) ep.2 *Machiben (NHK, 2006) *Shinsengumi! SP (NHK, 2006) *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi Shinrei Shashin (Fuji TV, 2005) *Koi ni Ochitara (Fuji TV, 2005) *Shinsengumi! (NHK, 2004) *Onyado Kawasemi (御宿かわせみ) (NHK, 2003) *Shomuni 3 (Fuji TV, 2002) *Omiya (NHK, 2002) *Kiteretsu! (キテレツ!) *Kokodake no Hanashi (ここだけの話) (TV Tokyo, 2001) *TEAM 2-Hour Special (Fuji TV, 2000) *Ashita wo Dakishimete (NTV, 2000) *Game no Tatsujin (ゲームの達人) (NHK, 1999) *24 Jikan Dake no Uso (24時間だけの嘘) *Monokaki Doshin Inemuri Monzo (物書同心居眠り紋蔵) *Sanada Nobushige (真田幸村) (TV Tokyo, 1998) *Hitotsu Yane no Shita 2 (Fuji TV, 1997) *Telephone Mama (テレホンママ) (NTV, 1997) *Aji Ichimonme 1997 (TV Asahi, 1997) *Shokutaku no Aru Fukei (食卓のある風景) (NTV, 1996) *Chushingura (忠臣蔵) (Fuji TV, 1996) *Yokoso Seishun Kanamono Ten (ようこそ青春金物店) (NHK, 1996) *Kaneko Misuzu no Sekai (金子みすずの世界) (NHK, 1995) *Sankaku Heart (TV Asahi, 1995) *Haruyo, Koi (NHK, 1995) *Tsubasa wo Mogareta Tenshitachi (翼をもがれた天使たち) (NTV, 1995) *Ryu wa Nemoru (龍は眠る) (Fuji TV, 1994) *Hi no Ataru Basho (Fuji TV, 1994) *Umarete wa Mita Keredo... (生まれてはみたけれど…) (NTV, 1993) *Shichiemon no Kubi (七衛門の首) (Fuji TV, 1993) *Hitotsu Yane no Shita (Fuji TV, 1993) *Ai to iu Nano Moto ni (Fuji TV, 1992) *Nobunaga (NHK, 1993) *Hikaru Sake (ひかるサケ) (NHK, 1990) *Oyako Game (親子ゲーム) (TBS, 1986) Películas *Kizoku Korin: Prince of Legend (2020) *Extro (2020) *Katsuben! (2019) *Touken Ranbu: The Movie (2019) *Kamen Rider Reiwa: The First Generation (2019) *Bittare!!! (2015) *Galaxy Turnpike (2015) *Chat Noir Lucy / Kuro Neko Rushi (2012) *A Ghost of a Chance / Suteki na Kanashibari (2011) *Hayabusa (2011) *Ninja Kids!!! / Nintama Rantaro (2011) *The Last Ronin / Saigo no Chushingura (2010) *Higanjima (2010) *The Magic Hour / Za majikku awa (2008) *I Just Didn't Do It / Soredemo boku wa yattenai (2006) *Ten Nights of Dream / Yume juya (2006) segmento 'The 4th Night' *Tokyo Friends: The Movie (2006) *Miracle Banana (2006) *Tales of the Unusual (2000) *Boys Over Flowers / Hana yori dango (1997) voz *Kiri no shigosen (1996) Teatro * Les Misérables - Gavroche (Original cast (1987-1988), Marius (2003-2004) * Stand by Me - Chris (1991), Ace (1994) * RENT - Mark (1998-1999) * Cyrano - Christian de Neuvillette (2000-2001) * Romeo and Juliet - Romeo (2001) * The Pitchfork Disney - Cosmo (2002) * Godspell - Jesus (2001-2010) * Thank you! Broadway! Vol.2 (2002) * The Pilgrim - Naotaro (2003) * Tick, Tick... Boom! - Jon (2003-2006) * Broadway Gala Concert 2005 (2005) * Little Shop of Horrors - Seymour Krelborn (2005) * The Last Five Years - Jamie (2005-2010) * Hedwig and the Angry Inch - Hedwig (2007-2009) * The Picture of Dorian Gray - Dorian (2009) * Usani - Snake (2012) * Mozart the Rock Opera - Mozart / Salieri (2013) * Napoleon - Montholon Earl (2013) * Memphis - Huey Calhoun (2015) * Wuthering Heights - Heathcliff (2015) Vídeos Musicales *BREAKERZ 「闇夜に舞う青い鳥」(2019) Reconocimientos * 2015 23rd Yomiuri Theater Grand Prize: Mejor Actor ( Memphis) * 2015 Best Leather Night 2015 * 2005 29th Elan d'Or Award: Mejor nuevo artista (Shinsengumi) * 2005 43rd Television Drama Academy Awards (04-Feb-2005): Premio Mejor Actor de Reparto (Shinsengumi) * 2004 42nd Galaxy Award Month Prize: (Mayo-2004): Premio anual al estímulo (Shinsengumi!) Curiosidades *'Debut:' 1976 *Dio la voz de Hanazawa Rui para la película animada de Hana Yori no Dango en 1997. *El 22 de agosto de 2015 anunció su matrimonio con la actriz Horikita Maki. Ambos comenzaron a salir después de coincidir en el elenco de varios dramas tales como Atashinchi no Danshi en 2009, y en Wagaya no Rekishi en 2015. *El 21 de junio de 2016, se informó mediante un fax la pareja está esperando su primer hijo. *El 18 de diciembre de 2016 se anunció que la actriz Horikita Maki dio a luz a su primer hijo, no se dio a conocer el sexo ni la fecha de nacimiento del niño. *El 28 de abril de 2019, anunció el nacimiento de su segundo hijo. El sexo y la fecha de nacimiento no fueron revelados. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Yamamoto koji 11483.jpg Yamamoto Koji2.jpeg Yamamoto Koji3.jpg Yamamoto Koji4.jpg Categoría:JActor